


Patrick likes Andy, pass it on

by woa



Series: ones that aren't finished and may never be [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Pre-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy), Pre-Slash, Van Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5068366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woa/pseuds/woa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I said I was going to do a Andy/Patrick fic.<br/>And like I like the ship so....<br/>Patrick likes Andy.<br/>Andy (might) like Patrick.<br/>Joe's incredibly helpful and cool.<br/>Pete's... helpful and tries to be cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Andy Hurley.

Andrew John Hurley.

When Patrick (grudgingly) agreed to sing in Fall Out Boy Pete had talked the talk about getting the great Andy Hurley to drum with them.

And Patrick (as well as Joe) had been excited.

Though Patrick had never really thought that Pete could convince Andy.

And he didn't and Fall Out Boy played and practiced with Ben Rose, Jared Logan, and Mike Pareskuwicz.

Then Andy came and layed down the drum tracks for Take This To Your Grave.

And Andy Hurley became Fall Out Boy's drummer.

* * *

 

 

To put it lightly- Patrick was head over heels, star-struck, full on infatuated with Andy motherfucking Hurley.

The problems with this was:

1) Patrick was 98% sure Andy was as straight as one of his drumsticks.

2) Even if Andy was into guys, Patrick knew that he wasn't at all attractive.

3) Relationships between band members were almost always disastrous.

4) Patrick wasn't even "out" yet. (and didn't plan on coming out anytime soon.)

 

So... there Patrick was, pretending to be asleep in the passenger seat of Joe's old van, curled up in a blanket and shivering despite the heat in the car blasting on full as Andy drove on the snow covered highway.

"Hey Patrick?"

Patrick needed to get better at fake sleeping.

Patrick lifted his head and his hood fell back as he glance over at Andy.

"I'm going to pull over at the rest stop coming up. I have to take a piss and maybe just rest my eyes for a bit."

Patrick nodded.

"Do you want me to drive for a bit?"

Andy glanced over quickly before focusing on the road.

"You sure?"

Patrick hummed.

"Yeah"

Andy sighed loudly as he took the ramp to the rest stop.

"Thanks, man, you're the best."

Andy gushed, parked and quickly got out- running to the building.

Patrick blushed scarlet and shed the blanket before climbing into the driver's seat.

"Someone's got a crush."

Joe slurred, still mostly asleep.

"Shut up." Patrick whispered back, adjusting the seat so he could see out.

Patrick sighed and pounded his head lightly on the headrest as he waited for Andy to come back.


	2. Chapter 2

Patrick didn't like when it was just him and Andy.

 _Alone_.

He didn't like it when Pete was somewhere with stranger or Joe left and it was him and Andy.

Or, well, okay so he did like it when it was just him and Andy.

Because then he was _alone_ with Andy Hurley.

And most of the time that meant that he was the center of Andy's attention.

(Patrick was always focused on Andy).

It was great because he could _talk_ with Andy, and when Andy laughed- that was all Patrick.

But...

Patrick felt nervous and anxious and a little nauseous, if he was being honest, when Andy looked at him.

His smile made Patrick's heart swoon.

Patrick would stumble and stutter his words, when it was just him and Andy.

He was so afraid of saying the wrong thing.

He didn't want Andy to be mad at him.

Andy was his friend (and crush) and he only wanted Andy to be happy. 

 

Times when he was without Andy were worse.

He felt mopey and sad, especially when Andy wouldn't come back to the van or hotel at night and when they saw him in the morning - well it was always obvious how his night went.

But Patrick wasn't jealous.

Because Andy wasn't his, and probably never would be.

They were just two friends, and Patrick was fine with that.

He'd take what he could get if it meant he was in Andy's life. 

 

So maybe life was a bit unfair.

Patrick couldn't have Andy.

He couldn't function properly without him, or with him.

Andy Hurley just made him a bumbling idiot. 

 

* * *

 

It was another one of those nights.

They had booked two double rooms at a hotel for the four of them, but ended up only needing and paying for one.

Pete had left right after their set was finished, yelling that he'd see them in the morning.

And Andy had gone off with some girl after he loaded his kit up.

So it was just Patrick and Joe. 

The former was laying on his back on the bed staring at the ceiling and trying not to think about the way Andy's eyes lit up when he went with that girl, how he smiled at her. 

Patrick wasn't jealous and he wasn't sulking or pouting or anything of the sort.

 

Joe Trohman thought differently. 

It was pretty obvious that Patrick liked Andy. 

Joe had known for months, pretty much since the beginning of touring. 

Another thing Joe knew was that, though Patrick thought he had no chance with their drummer, Andy actually liked him back. 

Sometimes it was just funny to watch the two interact.

The faint blushes, the longing looks, how Andy focused on Patrick's mouth.

Okay that last one wasn't that funny.

Then other times it was uncomfortable and he felt sorry for his friends.

Sorry and fed up.

The way Patrick stuttered, how Andy would trail off when talking and not remember what he had been talking about, how when the other wasn't looking they got this sad, pitiful look.

He realized that love was blind, so they had an excuse for not realizing that the other liked them back, but Pete...

Pete fascinated Joe (and frightened him a bit), he was like a puzzle.

A riddle wrapped in a mystery, inside an enigma.

He honestly didn't make sense half the time.

The other half of the time he got deep, too deep for Joe to follow or like.

That being said, how the fuck he didn't notice that his 'Pattycakes' was head over heels for one of his oldest friends, was...

Well it worried Joe.

Joe knew that other people outside of his 3 friends and bandmates saw it. 

 

Joe shook his head and looked over at Patrick from the chair he was relaxing on.

"What's up, Trick? You seem down, man."

Joe moved to his bed and he got comfortable laying on his stomach, feet out kicking the air, with his head supported by his hands. 

Finally Patrick answered.

"Nothing Joe, just sad that tour is ending soon, and the two of us will have to go back to school."

Joe had been blocking the part about school out actually.

"Nah, it's more than that. Does it have to do with Andy?"

That got Patrick's attention, he quickly moved so he was facing Joe.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Joe?"

'Liar' Joe thought.

"That's a lie, c'mon man, talk to me here! It's sad just watching the two of you."

Patrick scrunched up his nose.

"What are you talking about?"

Joe rolled his eyes.

"I'm talking about how you're in _looooooove"_

Patrick blushed at his tone.

It wasn't that easy to make him blush anymore, Joe thought, he blames Pete, but when he does it's bright and obvious, he was just so pale.

He doesn't even blush when someone says "buttsex" anymore.

Though that might have more to do with his crush on Andy than it does with Pete's perverted mind.

Joe thought and quickly stopped thinking about Patrick and Andy and "buttsex".

"Seriously, just admit it Patrick!"

Patrick shook his head.

"You're wrong."

"I'm not."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

Joe rolled over and covered his face with his hands.

"Ugh."

His hands moved away from his face to his hair.

"You two are such idiots!"

Patrick didn't respond. 

Joe rolled over again so he could see him without hurting his eyes.

"Really, Patrick, it's very obvious to everyone one except you and our bandmates. You're crushing so hard on Andy, and Andy is over the moon for you."

Patrick scoffed.

"Jesus, just go to bed and leave me alone." 

Patrick moved and laid down under the hotel sheets, facing away from Joe.

"I'm telling the truth."

"Go to bed."

Patrick wouldn't look at him.

Joe sighed, but got up to turn the lights off. 

Once he was back in bed he whispered.

"I'm serious Patrick, Andy does like you."


	3. Chapter 3

Pete knew that sometimes he was oblivious.

Especially to those closest to him.

But he always got it eventually.

So really Joe had no right to look at him with that stupid look on his face.

The one that said _"How could you not know!?"_

Just because Joe noticed at the beginning of tour and it took Pete until tour was nearly over to see doesn't mean that Pete cares less than Joe.

Because these are his friends they're talking about. 

Andy. 

Patrick.

Patrick and Andy.

Andy and Patrick.

Patrick liked Andy.

Andy liked Patrick.

It really was obvious, so maybe Joe was justified in smacking Pete over the head that morning. 

And what else was really obvious is that he needs to do something about it.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end for now... probably not going to continue


End file.
